ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Characters in the Finale of "The Fred the Ostrich Movie"
Here's a list of the following characters used in the "Rainbow Connection" finale of The Fred the Ostrich Movie. The Cast of "The Fred the Ostrich Show" #Fred #Julie Simpson #David #Donald #Peter Olsen #Ralph #Anthropomorph #Lloyd #Janet #Dr. Tusks #Scoot #George the Rhino #The Italian Chef #Bozark #Professor Bunscombe #Lou Hampshire #Alvin #Wacky Barry #Sneeker #Hilton #Ramada #Clara #Large Purple Bird #Medium-Size White Bird #Man-Size Blue Bird #Short Yellow Bird #Small Red Bird #Glare (the orange crocodile-like Creep) #Lavender Pterodactyl Creep #Larry the Dairy Monster (the red Cookie-esque one) #Gavin the Goblin (the yellow-green Fred-like monster) #Farley (the green Herry-esque monster with a blue nose) #Ernie Monster (the large brown Droop-esque one) #Sunny Day Monster (the gray frog-like one) #Boogedy (the yellow kangaroo-like Creep) #Gordon Glob (the pink gelatinous monster) #Killer Mom (the large orange-brown anglerfish-like monster) #Shag (the giant pink monster) #Golem (the large rock-like monster) #Danny Monster (the light red-orange dinosaur-like monster) #Miss Clementine (the green reptilian monster) #Catbear (a large brown bear-tiger-lion hybrid monster) #Gary the Green Elephant #Bob the Blue Giraffe #Yancy the Yellow Dog #Penny the Pink Cat #Oliver the Orange Frog #Reggie the Red Snake #Paul the Purple Rabbit #Howard (woodpecker) #Octopus #Gorilla #Cow #Horse #Walrus #Seal #Crocodile #Crocodile #Crocodile #Crocodile #Crocodile #The News Anchorman #Tommy Downhill (sports announcer) #Bud E. Bear (from The Elmchanted Forest) #Fifi Fox (from The Elmchanted Forest) #J. Edgar Beaver (from The Elmchanted Forest) #Do Hedgehog (from The Elmchanted Forest) #Ray Hedgehog (from The Elmchanted Forest) #Mee Hedgehog (from The Elmchanted Forest) #Iguana #Iguana #Iguana #Iguana #Gecko #Gecko #Gecko #Gecko #Komodo Dragon #Pig #Pig #Pig #Pig #Pig #Pig #Ostrich #Ostrich #Ostrich #Ostrich #Ostrich #Ostrich #Chicken #Chicken #Chicken #Chicken #Chicken #Chicken #Chicken #Chicken #Rooster #Parrot #Frog #Frog #Frog #Frog #Frog #Frog #Frog #Lobster #Lobster #Lobster #Lobster #Mouse #Mouse #Mouse #Mouse #Dromedary the Camel #Hippo Potamus #Dr. Claudius Iguana #Mr. Gruesome #Virgil (conductor) #Ed the Janitor #Velma (blue Whatnot woman wearing glasses) #Miz Muncho #Jerry (the old man) #Moptop (the white dog) #Frank the Fox #Miss Frog #Helga (seamstress) #Marlon Sluggs #Bob (of Bob & Trixie) #B. P. Mosse (Fred the Ostrich Theatre owner) #Alice (lunchroom lady) #Mr. Scribbles (tabloid reporter) #Mah Na Mah Na #Snorke #Snorke #Slim Jim (the blond-haired jugband member with moustache) #Delisle (the female jugband member) #Jake (the tan-bearded jugband member) #Longmont Lew (the black-bearded jugband member) #Gab (the white-bearded jugband member) #Bud (the brown-bearded jugband member with hair over his eyes) #Snorky Snazz (the nervous-looking electric blue abstract monster) #Male Nathsmician #Female Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Baby Nathsmician #Yellow Whatnot #Yellow Whatnot #Yellow Whatnot #Blue Oval-Headed Whatnot #Pink Round-Headed Whatnot #Pink Round-Headed Whatnot #Pink Round-Headed Whatnot #Lavender Diamond-Headed Whatnot #Lavender Diamond-Headed Whatnot #Lavender Diamond-Headed Whatnot #Green Round-Headed Whatnot #Light Blue Round-Headed Whatnot #Blue Guy Smiley-like Whatnot #Turquoise Diamond-Headed Whatnot #Turquoise Diamond-Headed Whatnot #Turquoise Diamond-Headed Whatnot #Purple Whatnot #Gold Whatnot #Gold Whatnot #Gold Whatnot #Small Light Blue Whatnot #Small Yellow Whatnot #Small Periwinkle Whatnot #Small Tan Whatnot #Small Gray Whatnot #Brunette Daphne Blake-like Female Whatnot #Blonde Daphne Blake-like Female Whatnot #Pac-Man-like Whatnot Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Characters #Fred Flintstone #Barney Rubble #Wilma Flintstone #Betty Rubble #Pebbles Flintstone #Bam-Bam Rubble #Dino #Baby Puss #Hoppy #Mr. Slate #The Great Gazoo #Arnold the Paper Boy #Sam Slagheap #George Jetson #Jane Jetson #Elroy Jetson #Judy Jetson #Astro #Rosie the Robot Maid #Mr. Spacely #Orbity #Scooby-Doo #Shaggy Rogers #Freddy Jones #Velma Dinkley #Daphne Blake #Scrappy-Doo #Scooby-Dum #Flim-Flam #The Creeper #The Jaguaro #The Gator Ghoul #The Tar Monster #Old Ironface #The Beast of Bottomless Lake #The Mantis Creature of Vulture's Claw #The Ghost Clown #Charlie the Robot #The Ghost of Redbeard the Pirate #The Terrordactyl Ghost #One of the Skeleton Men of Diablos Island #The Miner 49er #The Swamp Zombie #The 10,000 Volt Ghost #The Black Knight #The Ghost of Captain Cutler #Josie #Melody #Valerie #Alan #Alexander Cabot #Alexandra #Sebastian #Yogi Bear #Boo-Boo Bear #Ranger Smith #Cindy Bear #Huckleberry Hound #Quick Draw McGraw #Baba Looey #Snagglepuss #Wally Gator #Augie Doggie #Doggie Daddy #Magilla Gorilla #Hokey Wolf #Peter Potamus #Atom Ant #Secret Squirrel #Ricochet Rabbit #Droop-A-Long #Touche Turtle #Dum Dum #Lippy the Lion #Hardy Har Har #Dick Dastardly #Muttley #Penelope Pitstop #Peter Perfect #Rock Slag #Gravel Slag #Big Gruesome #Little Gruesome #Professor Pat Pending #Red Max #Sergeant Blast #Private Meekly #Lazy Luke #Blubber Bear #Rufus Ruffcut #Sawtooth #Clyde (Ant Hill Mob) #Ring-a-Ding/Dum-Dum #Zippy/Willy #Pockets/Mac #Snoozey/Rug-Bug Benny #Softey/Kurby #Yak Yak/Danny #Paw Rugg #Maw Rugg #Shag Rugg #Floral Rugg #Top Cat #Squiddly Diddly #Jonny Quest #Hadji #Dr. Quest #Race Bannon #Bandit #Dr. Zin #Jade #Tom #Jerry #Grape Ape #Butch #Spike #Tyke #Nibbles #Jabberjaw #Speed Buggy #Tinker #Mark #Debbie #Inch High Private Eye #Lori #Jeannie #Babu #Space Ghost #Jan #Jayce #Blip #Zorak #Brak #Blue Falcon #Dynomutt #Fleegle #Bingo #Drooper #Snorky Looney Tunes Characters #Bugs Bunny #Daffy Duck #Porky Pig #Elmer Fudd #Yosemite Sam #Wile. E. Coyote #Road Runner #Sylvester #Tweety #Granny #Pepe Le Pew #Penelope Pussycat #Foghorn Leghorn #Barnyard Dawg #Beaky Buzzard #Marvin the Martian #Instant Martian #Instant Martian #Gossamer #Sam Sheepdog #Ralph Wolf #Rocky #Muggsy #Claude Cat #Hippety Hopper #Petunia Pig #Witch Hazel #Speedy Gonzales #Spike Bulldog #Chester Terrier #Sylvester Jr. #Clyde Bunny #Melissa Duck #Lola Bunny #Egghead Jr. #Hubie #Bertie #Mac (Goofy Gopher) #Tosh (Goofy Gopher) #Marc Antony #Pussyfoot #Michigan J. Frog #Charlie Dog #Henery Hawk #Egghead #Yoyo Dodo #Pete Puma #Toro the Bull #Grover Groundhog #Hector the Bulldog #Giovanni Jones #The Crusher #Abominable Snow-Man #Sniffles #K-9 #Cecil Turtle #Papa Bear (Henery) #Mama Bear #Junior Bear MGM Characters #Barney Bear #George #Junior #Droopy #Spike #Screwy Squirrel #Meathead #Red #Wolf #King-Size Canary Walter Lantz Characters #Woody Woodpecker #Wally Walrus #Chilly Willy #Smedley #Maxie the Polar Bear #Gooney the Albatross #Andy Panda #Papa Panda Popeye Characters #Popeye #Olive Oyl #Bluto #J. Wellington Wimpy #Pipeye #Pupeye #Poopeye #Peepeye #Poopdeck Pappy #Eugene the Jeep Pink Panther Characters #Pink Panther #The Inspector #White Man #Roland #Ratfink #Charlie the Ant #Blue Aardvark #Toro Toad #Pancho Toad #Blue Racer #Mr. Kloot #Mr. Kloot's Horse #The Dogfather #Misterjaw #Crazylegs Crane Bullwinkle Characters #Bullwinkle #Rocky #Boris Badenov #Natasha Fatale #Fearless Leader #Gidney #Cloyd #Captain Peachfuzz #Mister Peabody #Sherman #Dudley Do-Right #Snidely Whiplash #Nell Fenwick #Inspector Fenwick #Horse #Aesop #Aesop's Son DC Superheroes #Batman #Superman #Aquaman #Wonder Woman #Green Lantern #Flash #Hawkman #Green Arrow #Atom #Red Tornado #Black Canary #Captain Marvel #Plastic Man #Katana #Martian Manhunter #The Huntress #Zatanna #Metamorpho #Hawkgirl #Robin #Batgirl #Supergirl #Wonder Girl #Batwoman #Superwoman #Superlad #Kid Flash #Speedy #Aqualad #Cyborg #Raven #Beast Boy #Starfire Marvel Superheroes #Spiderman #Incredible Hulk #Firestar #Iceman #Wolverine #Cyclops #Rogue #The Beast #Nightcrawler #Storm #Jean Grey #Black Panther #Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) #Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) #The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) #The Thing (Ben Grimm) #Silver Surfer #Spider-Woman #Deadpool #Captain America #Scarlet Witch #Iron Man #Ms. Marvel #Hawkeye #Thor #She-Hulk #Ant-Man (Hank Pym) #Wasp (Janet van Dyne) #Black Widow (Natalia Romanov) #Star-Lord #Gamora #Groot #Rocket Raccoon Super Mario Bros./Yoshi/Wario Characters #Mario #Luigi #Princess Peach #Bowser #Yoshi #Toad #Toadette #Wario #Waluigi #Princess Daisy #Larry Koopa #Morton Koopa #Wendy Koopa #Iggy Koopa #Roy Koopa #Lemmy Koopa #Ludwig Koopa #Goomba #Goomba #Goomba #Goomba #Green Koopa Troopa #Green Koopa Troopa #Red Koopa Troopa #Red Koopa Troopa #Piranha Plant #Piranha Plant #Muncher #Muncher #Muncher #Muncher #Buzzy Beetle #Buzzy Beetle #Bullet Bill #Bullet Bill #Cheep Cheep #Cheep Cheep #Blooper #Blooper #Porcu-Puffer #Urchin #Cheep Chomp #Deep Cheep #Deep Cheep #Hammer Bro. #Hammer Bro. #Lakitu #Spiny #Spiny #Spiny #Boo #Boo #Big Boo #Dry Bones #Dry Bones #Chain Chomp #Thwomp #Wiggler #Pokey #Spike #Monty Mole #Bob-Omb #Bob-Omb #Shy Guy #Shy Guy #Snifit #Snifit #Mecha-Koopa #Mecha-Koopa #Kamek #Birdo #Whomp #Sledge Bro. #Banzai Bill #Petey Piranha #King Boo #Toadsworth #Bowser Jr. #Blue Toad #Yellow Toad #Jimmy T. #Jimmy P. #Mona #Dribble #Spitz #9-Volt #18-Volt #Ashley #Red #Kat #Ana #Young Cricket #Master Mantis #Orbulon #Penny Crygor #Dr. Crygor #Mike #Baby Mario #Baby Luigi #Poochy #Princess Rosalina #Captain Toad #Luma #Luma #Luma #Hungry Luma Donkey Kong Country Characters #Donkey Kong #Diddy Kong #Dixie Kong #Cranky Kong #King K. Rool #Rambi the Rhino #Expresso the Ostrich #Enguarde the Swordfish #Winky the Frog #Funky Kong #Candy Kong #Squitter the Spider #Rattly the Rattlesnake #Squawks the Parrot #Klap Trap #Klap Trap #Klap Trap #Klap Trap #Army #Army #Army #Army #Necky #Necky #Necky #Kritter #Kritter #Kritter #Gnawty #Gnawty #Zinger #Zinger #Clambo #Klump #Very Gnawty #Queen B Legend of Zelda Characters #Link #Princess Zelda #Ganondorf #Tingle #Midna #Ilia #Malo #Zant #King Bulblin #Agitha #Darknut #Bulblin #Bulblin #Bulblin #ReDead #ReDead #ReDead #Octorok #Like Like #Ashei #Moon Metroid Characters #Samus Aran (Zero Suit) #Ridley #Metroid #Dark Samus #Kanden #Spire #Weavel #Noxus #Trace #Sylux #Luminoth #Sheegoth #Kraid #Space Pirate #Parasite Queen Kirby Characters #Kirby #Meta-Knight #King Dedede #Waddle Dee #Waddle Dee #Waddle Dee #Waddle Dee #Dyna Blade #Blade Knight #Cappy #Cappy #Cappy #Wheelie #Wheelie #Bugzzy #Marx #Whispy Woods Star Fox Characters #Fox McCloud #Falco Lombardi #Wolf O'Donnel #Krystal #Peppy Hare #Slippy Toad #General Pepper #Tricky #Panther Coroso #Leon Powalski #Andrew Oikonny #Pigma Dengar #Andross (original) F-Zero Characters #Captain Falcon #Samurai Goroh #Dr. Stewart #Pico #Jody Summer #Mr. EAD #The Skull #Zoda #Black Shadow Miscellaneous Nintendo Characters #Pit (from Kid Icarus) #Mr. Wright (from Sim City) #Excite Bike (from Excitebike) #Bubbles (from Clu Clu Land) #Eggplant Man (from Wrecking Crew) #Balloon Fighter (from Balloon Fight) #Mach Rider (from Mach Rider) #Stanley (from Donkey Kong 3) #Kensuke Kimachi (from 1080 Snowboarding) #Ryota Hayami (from Wave Rider 64) #Captain Olimar (from Pikmin) #Ness (from Earthbound) #Mr. Game & Watch (from Game & Watch) #Donkey Kong Jr. (from Donkey Kong Jr.) #Little Mac (from Punch-Out!!!) #R.O.B. (from Stack-Up and Gyromite) #Dog (from Duck Hunt) #Duck (from Duck Hunt) #Popo (from Ice Climber) #Nana (from Ice Climber) Pac-Man Characters #Pac-Man #Ms. Pac-Man #Inky Monster #Pinky Monster #Blinky Monster #Clyde Monster Megaman Characters #Megaman #Dr. Light #Roll #Rush #Eddie #Beat #Auto #Bass #Treble #Dr. Wily #Met #Met #Met Sonic the Hedgehog Characters #Sonic the Hedgehog #Tails #Knuckles #Dr. Eggman #Shadow the Hedgehog #Amy Rose #Blaze #Cream #Jet #Espio #Charmy #Vector #Rouge #Wave #Storm Movie Monsters #Count Dracula #Frankenstein Monster #Bride of Frankenstein Monster #Phantom of the Opera #Mummy #Creature of the Black Lagoon #Wolfman #Werewolf of London #Quasimodo #Invisible Man #The Fly #The Blob #Mr. Hyde (Dr. Jekyll) Merchandising Characters #Mr. Clean #Charlie the Tuna #Morris the Cat #Pillsbury Doughboy #Boris Campbell #Doris Campbell #Joe Camel #Exxon Tiger #The Noid #Mr. Peanut #Chuck E. Cheese #Ronald McDonald #The Burger King #Wendy #Little Caesar #Colonel Sanders #Cap'n Crunch #Jolly Green Giant #Energizer Bunny #Kool-Aid Man #A.C. (California Raisin) #Beebop (California Raisin) #Stretch (California Raisin) #Red (California Raisin) #NBC Peacock #Snap #Crackle #Pop #Tony the Tiger #Bluebonnet Girl #Sun-Maid Raisin Girl #Juan Valdez #Cookie Crisp Wolf #BuzzBee the Bee #Lucky the Leprechaun #Sugar Bear #Chester Cheetah #Toucan Sam #Sunny the Sun #Sonny the Cuckoo Bird #Cornelius the Rooster #Wendell the Baker #Trix Rabbit #Cinnamon #Apple #Crazy Craving #Nesquik Bunny #Dig'em Frog #Count Chocula #Frankenberry #Boo Berry #Yipes the Fruit Stripe Zebra #Slush Puppie #Aunt Jemina #Betty Crocker #Chef Boyardee #McGruff the Crime Dog #Smokey the Bear #Vince the Crash Test Dummy #Larry the Crash Test Dummy #Grimace #Birdie the Early Bird #Hamburglar #Mayor McCheese #Officer Big Mac #Captain Crook #Fry Kid #Fry Kid #Fry Kid #Pets.com Sock Puppet #Ernie Keebler #Vlasic Stork #K.C. Penguin #Aussie Kangaroo #Laughing Cow #Miss Chiquita Banana #Scrubbing Bubble #Scrubbing Bubble #Scrubbing Bubble #Scrubbing Bubble #Cool Spot #Raid Bug #Raid Bug #Snuggle Bear #Speedy Alka Seltzer #Geoffrey the Giraffe #Shamu the Whale #Cheesasaurus Rex #Michelin Man #Helping Hand #Punchy #Red M&M #Yellow M&M #Blue M&M #Green M&M #Orange M&M #The GEICO Gecko #Erin Esurance Cast of Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw #Cooler #Howler #Whopper #Reflex #Beamer #Collette #Nose Marie #Bright Eyes #Florence #Hairball #Charlemagne #Jeff #Tammy #Puppy #Puppy #Puppy #Puppy #Marvin McNasty #Lumpy #Bones #Museum Guard #Big Paw Cast of Inspector Gadget #Inspector Gadget #Penny #Brain #Chief Quimby #Dr. Claw #Mad Cat #Mad Agent #Mad Agent #Mad Agent #Professor Von Slickstein #Corporal Capeman Cast of Peanuts #Snoopy #Woodstock #Charlie Brown #Lucy #Linus #Sally #Marcie #Peppermint Patty #Schroeder Cast of Dennis the Menace #Dennis Mitchell #Mr. Wilson #Mrs. Wilson #Henry Mitchell #Alice Mitchell #Ruff #Joey McDonald #Margaret Wade Cast of Heathcliff #Heathcliff #Fish Market Proprietor #Spike #Riff-Raff #Cleo #Hector #Woodsworth #Mungo #Iggy Nutmeg #Sonja Cast of Garfield & Friends #Garfield #Jon Arbuckle #Odie #Orson Pig #Roy Rooster #Wade Duck #Bo Sheep #Lanolin Sheep #Booker Chick #Sheldon Chick Cast of Speed Racer #Speed Racer #Trixie #Spritle #Chim-Chim #Pops Racer #Mom Racer #Sparky #Racer X Cast of Kim Possible #Kim Possible #Ron Stoppable #Rufus #Wade Load #Mrs. Possible #Mr. Possible #Jim Possible #Tim Possible #Monique #Bonnie Rockwaller #Steve Barkin #Dr. Drakken #Shego #Señor Senior Sr. #Señor Senior Jr. #Duff Killigan #DNAmy #Professor Dementor #Camille Leon Cast of American Dragon Jake Long #Jake Long #Trixie Carter #Spud #Jake's Mom Susan #Jake's Dad Jonathan #Jake's Sister Haley #Fu Dog #Jake's Grandpa Lao Shi #Rose (Huntsgirl) #Professor Rotwood Cast of Danny Phantom #Danny Phantom #Sam Manson #Tucker Foley #Jack Fenton #Maddie Fenton #Jazz Fenton #Dash Baxter #Paulina #Star #Kwan #Valerie Gray #Mr. Lancer #Ms. Tetslaff #Principal Ishiyama #Shelly Makamoto #Lance Thunder #Tiffany Snow #Jeremy Manson #Pamela Manson #Maurice Foley #Angela Foley #Damon Gray #Box Ghost #Vlad Plasmius #Lunch Lady Ghost #Skulker #Nicolai Technus #Johnny 13 #Kitty #Shadow #Wulf #Clockwork #Klemper #Frostbite #Walker #Sidney Poindexter #Ghost Writer #Dora the Dragon Ghost #Aragon the Dragon Ghost #Fright Knight #Undergrowth #Vortex #Nocturne #Hotep-Ra #Desiree #Penelope Spectra #Bertrand #Ember McLain #Youngblood #Dani Phantom Cast of Drawn Together #Captain Hero #Princess Clara #Toot Braunstein #Foxxy Love #Xandir #Ling Ling #Wooldoor Sockbat #Spanky Ham #Jew Producer Cast of the Total Drama series #Chris McLean #Chef Hatchet #Owen #Gwen #Heather #Duncan #LeShawna #Geoff #Izzy #D.J. #Lindsay #Bridgette #Trent #Harold #Courtney #Sadie #Beth #Cody #Tyler #Katie #Justin #Noah #Eva #Ezekiel #Intern #Intern #Intern #The Killer #Molotov #Sasquatchanakwa #Monster #Horse #Shark #Seagull #D.J.'s Mama Cast of Robin Hood #Robin Hood #Maid Marian #Little John #Much the Miller's Son #Will Scarlet #Arthur A Bland #David of Doncaster #Will Stutely #Friar Tuck #Alan-a-Dale #Gilbert Whitehand #Saracen #Sheriff of Nottingham #Guy of Gisbourne #Prince John #Bishop of Hereford #Richard at the Lee Cast of The Wizard of Oz #Dorothy Gale #Scarecrow #Tin Woodsman #Cowardly Lion #Glinda #Wicked Witch of the West #Wizard of Oz #Kalidah #Flying Monkey #Flying Monkey #Flying Monkey #Munchkin #Munchkin #Munchkin #Munchkin Cast of Alice in Wonderland #Alice #White Rabbit #March Hare #Mad Hatter #Dormouse #Cheshire Cat #Twiddle Dee #Twiddle Dum #Walrus #Carpenter #Oyster #Oyster #Oyster #Oyster #Dodo #Bill Lizard #Frog Footman #Fish Footman #Duchess #Duchess's Baby #Cook #Caterpillar #Mock Turtle #Gryphon #Mouse #Eaglet #Lory Bird #Duck #Tiger Lily #Red Queen #Red King #White Queen #White King #Red Knight #Lion #Unicorn #Humpty Dumpty #King of Hearts #Queen of Hearts #Knave of Hearts #Card Painter #Card Painter #Card Painter #Flamingo #Flamingo #Hedgehog #Hedgehog #Jabberwock Cast of Wind of the Willows #Mr. Toad #Angus McBadger #Moley #Ratty Wild Things #Goat Boy/Alexander #Moishe/Carol #Bernard the Bull #Aaron/Judith #Emil/Douglas #Tzippy/KW Miscellaneous #Frog (from Frog & Toad are Friends) #Toad (from Frog & Toad are Friends) #Little Bear (from the book series of the same name) #The Very Hungry Caterpillar #Amelia Bedelia #Franklin the Turtle #Curious George #The Man with a Yellow Hat #Little Critter #Little Critter's Mom #Little Critter's Dad #Clifford the Big Red Dog #Papa Bear (from the Berenstain Bears) #Mama Bear (from the Berenstain Bears) #Brother Bear (from the Berenstain Bears) #Sister Bear (from the Berenstain Bears) #Santa Claus #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #Frosty the Snowman #Easter Bunny #Grim Reaper #Jack-O-Lantern #R2D2 #C3PO #Chewbacca #Jabba the Hutt #Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker #Xenomorph #Sam (from Totally Spies) #Clover (from Totally Spies) #Alex (from Totally Spies) #Sailor Moon #Sailor Mercury #Sailor Mars #Sailor Jupiter #Sailor Venus #Will Vandom #Irma Lair #Taranee Cook #Cornelia Hale #Hay Lin #King Kong #Godzilla #Reptilicus #Gamera #Rodan #Mothra #Rhedosaurus (from The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms) #Ymir (from 20 Million Miles to Earth) #Rexy (from Jurassic Park) #Jaws #George Washington #Benjamin Franklin #Thomas Jefferson #Abraham Lincoln #Theodore Roosevelt #John Adams #Ludwig Von Beethoven #George Frideric Handel #Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart #Johann Sebastian Bach #Albert Einstein #Mark Twain #King Henry VIII #Princess Diana of Wales #Queen Victoria #William Shakespeare #Julius Caesar #Sitting Bull #Atilla the Hun #Cleopatra #Pocahontas #Sherlock Holmes #Hercule Poirot #Meriwether Lewis #William Clark #Sacagawea #Napoleon Bonaparte #Marco Polo #Christopher Columbus #Leonardo Da Vinci #Paul Revere #King Tutankhamun #Amelia Earhart #Harriet Tubman #Jesse James #Martin Luther King Jr. #Malcom X #Charles Darwin #Fidel Castro #Winston Churchill #Mao Tse-Tung #Mahatma Gandhi #Indira Gandhi #Daniel Boone #Johnny Appleseed #Helen Keller #Anne Frank #George Bush #Barack Obama #Bill Clinton #Ronald Reagan #John F. Kennedy #Richard M. Nixon #Franklin D. Roosevelt #Reggie Jackson #Babe Ruth #Jackie Robinson #Terry Bradshaw #Joe Namath #Wilt Chamberlain #Michael Jordan #Kareem Abdul-Jabbar #Muhammad Ali #John Lennon #Paul McCartney #George Harrison #Ringo Starr #Agnetha Faltskog #Benny Andersson #Bjorn Ulvaeus #Anni-Frid Lyngstad #Barry Gibb #Robin Gibb #Maurice Gibb #Curly Howard #Larry Fine #Moe Howard #Groucho Marx #Harpo Marx #Chico Marx #Stan Laurel #Oliver Hardy #Charlie Chaplin #Shirley Temple #Elvis Presley #Marilyn Monroe #Humphrey Bogart #Ingrid Bergman #Little Richard #Ray Charles #James Dean #Marlon Brando #Louis Armstrong #Robby the Robot (from Forbidden Planet) #William Hanna #Joseph Barbera #Iwao Takamoto #Joe Ruby #Ken Spears #Chuck Jones #Friz Freleng #Robert McKimson #Tex Avery #Walter Lantz #Jay Ward #Jean Chalopin #Bruno Bianchi #Charles M. Schultz #Hank Ketcham #George Gately #Jim Davis #Tatsuo Yoshida #Mark McCorkle #Bob Schooley #Jeff Goode #Butch Hartman #Matt Silverstein #Dave Jeser Category:Lists Category:List of characters